1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to button assemblies and, particularly, to a noiseless or low-noise button assembly and a computer mouse having the button assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical computer mouse includes two buttons and a circuit board. Each button includes a metal plate fixed thereon, and two contacts corresponding to each button are formed on the circuit board. When the button is pressed, the metal plate of the button will electrically connect the two contacts, and therefore, an electrical signal is transmitted between the two contacts to execute a command of the computer mouse. However, because of the impact between the metal plate and the contacts, a very unpleasant mechanical noise is emitted while pressing the button.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer mouse to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problem.